This invention relates to sewing machines and in particular to a low inertia work holder control system for an automatic sewing machine.
In an automatic sewing machine, apparatus must be provided for moving a work piece relative to the sewing needles. Generally, it is the work piece that is moved. The speed at which the work piece is moved is limited by the inertia of the moving parts of the translation system. In particular, with respect to movement of the work piece, the inertia of the translation system and work holder may prevent rapid acceleration and deceleration which are required to move the work piece over a distance quickly.
In prior automatic sewing machines having a work holder moving in either a linear coordinate system or a polar coordinate system, the inertia of the moving parts has prevented rapid acceleration and deceleration of the work holder. It is therefore one object of this invention to provide an automatic sewing machine with an improved work holder support and translation system which overcome the defects of known prior art devices. It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus having a lower inertia characteristic and greater acceleration and deceleration characteristics than prior known devices. Further other and additional objects of the invention will become apparent from the description, drawing and claims which follow hereinafter.